Brightclaw/Main article
|pastaffie= Kittypet , Rogue |kit= Unknown |kittypet = Unknown , Nepia |rogue= Unknown |apprentice= Nepiapaw |warrior= Nepiaclaw |deputy = Nepiaclaw |mentors = Leopardstar , Angelfur |parents= Unnamed parents |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Angelfur |livebooks= Brightclaw Speaks: My Past, Leopard Origins, Silverstar's Story, Fuzzyheart's Tale, The Forgotten Woods, Marshfoot:The Journey of a Warrior|}} Brightclaw is a brown and black tabby she-cat with light green eyes. History In the Super Editions Leopard Origins :When Leopard becomes a kittypet, she lives nearby Jewel, a kittypet who fears the outdoors. She also lives with Nepia, another kittypet. She warns Leopard and Foxpaw about the fox traps that Twolegs are putting in the forest, adding that they would be harder to see at night. :Later that night, Leopard and Foxpaw go into the forest, and Leopard reminds Foxpaw of what Nepia had told them earlier. :When Leopard suggests starting a clan, Nepia says that she likes danger and that it is fun. She later asks them who the clan's first deputy will be. :After witnessing Leopard's warrior ceremony, Nepia goes with her to find the cave, and says that whoever finds the cave in the forest gets to name it. :After Leopardstar loses two lives from a dog bite, she says that she is waking up. :When Angelfur dies, Leopardstar announces that she would be the new deputy. :At the third gathering of the clans, she tells Darkstar to hush, saying that it was her clan's turn to speak. When Ocelot speaks, she asks if that was all she had to say, and she nods. :Leopardstar encounters some bees after finding some abandoned honey, and tells her that they wouldn't stop following her. She suggests to tell the bees to leave, but Leopardstar then says that she had already tried that and they didn't listen to her. As the bees form a swarm, she offers Leopardstar new advice, to run away from them. Leopardstar later loses a life to a fatal bee sting, and chases a fox away by pouncing onto their tail with Nepiaclaw then mentioning that she was the deputy if anything happened as Leopardstar woke up. :When Foxpaw leaves behind his soft kittypet life and decides to stay in CatnipClan, Nepiaclaw asks if she could change her name, and Leopardstar accepts. :During the Great Battle, Brightclaw mentions that Valentine and Dewflame had joined the battle. As a mysterious kittypet appears, stopping the battle, she asks where the kittypet had come from. In the Novellas Fuzzyheart's Tale She is listed as an apprentice of CatnipClan. Silverstar's Story :Nepia is a kittypet who lives with Jewel. :When Silver arrives at their home he asks Jewel if she knew where the thundersnakes were. Jewels says no, but says that Nepia would know, mentioning that she went outside more than she did. She tells him that she is another cat who lives with her after her housefolk got her a few years ago, and that things were more peaceful before she came into their nest. She then adds that she attacks her constantly. :Nepia then comes outside to meet him. She tells him that she usually only hears the thundersnakes when it's really quiet outside, and that lots of strays have come to her for advice. She then brags about being very smart despite being a kittypet. :Silver is shocked that Nepia knows the word, and asks how she knew about it. She tells him that she's told a lot of stories from the Twoleg kit who lives with her about wild cats who live in clans, adding that she knew that clans cats called cats like her a kittypet. She adds that she isn't sure whether or not the stories were true, but says that since he knew the word that maybe the stories really were real. :Silver then asks Nepia where the thundersnakes go to, and she mentions that she knew one of them could be found going past a greenleaf twolegplace, past a thunderpath on a bridge where Twolegs could see a river, past Twoleg nests and other buildings and to a tunnel with another thunderpath. She says that the thundersnakes could be found above the tunnel, and that she heard other cats might live there as well. :Silver then asks for directions, and Nepia mentions a monster that goes there which Twolegs ride on to go to places, adding that he should look for the long blue monsters and to jump onto one if the Twolegs let him stay. She then tells him that one was about to arrive, and to go where it stops a by a light. :Silver thanks her for the help, and Nepia continues to give him more directions. She tells him to enter through the back door, since Twolegs entered through the front door instead. She advises him to make sure no one was going out the same door he was going in, and to pull on a yellow string on the walls of the monster to make it stop. :Silver then leaves, and sees everything that Nepia had told him about, except for the greenleaf twolegplace. Eva's Envy In the Short Stories Brightclaw Speaks: My Past :Brightclaw tells the reader that she liked living in CatnipClan. As she begins to talk about her past, she says that she doesn't like to remember it, but would tell her story. :She begins to tell her past by saying that a very long time ago that she was born, but didn't remember her parents, adding that she guessed that it wasn't important enough. She then mentions what she did remember, which is that one day her former housefolk abandoned her and didn't come back. She didn't stay long, and left to become a rogue. Although she had a collar on her neck, she said that was not a kittypet anymore. :She mentions how wearing her old collar gave her some advantages, such as the loners and rogues being a little kinder to her, sometimes giving her food. But most of the time she was alone. :One day she found herself in Twolegplace. She spotted a Twoleg kit calling for her. She decides that the Twoleg kit didn't know any better and might have food, so she crossed the thunderpath and decided to be friendly. :She then says that it paid off, because she was to live in a home with kind, new housefolk, with the Twoleg being a part of it, along with Jewel, the other cat who lived there. She tells the reader that at first she and Jewel didn't get along, but had their moments of peace. :Brightclaw then goes on to mention how she and the Twoleg kit became best friends, and how she would sit in her lap while she work on something, mentioning that she could have been working on stories. She then mentions that the Twoleg kit would tell her lots of stories, and how they really enjoyed telling her stories about wild cats who lived in a forest. She adds that she wondered if the stories were true, and spent some nights wondering if StarClan was real. :Many years later, she tells the reader about how Leopard and Foxpaw arrived, who were former clan cats who had left seeking peace. She then says that it had turned out the stories had been true after all, and the two former clan cats told her and Jewel all about clan life and later started their own clan. She mentions that she was a great warrior since she already had some experience at hunting, and that soon more cats joined the clan. She adds that Jewel became a medicine cat while she chose the path of a warrior. :She says choosing that path paid off, since after the death of Angelfur she was chosen as the clan's new deputy. She knows that being deputy means that when Leopardstar dies that she would become the leader, but hopes that doesn't happen for a long time. Donntastar Speaks: The Beginning of TinyClan :Brightclaw is briefly mentioned when Donntastar says that she was once a kittypet like she had been, and how they lived close to each other just across a thunderpath which separated them. She adds that they thought being a kittypet was the right life for them. Trivia * She is named after Leopardfire2012's cat. Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main article pages